Safe and Sound
by CDisthename
Summary: Highschool AU. Rich,free students enter an all-male,private,Goode high with money as the only set of rules. The Junior Class president,Octavian,set the standards to his needs as he scours the school for beings not part of the mortal world.Swimming athlete,Percy, goes missing after an assassin mistakes him for a vampire. -UNDER CONSTRUCTION-
1. Meeting Mr President

**MR. BRUNNER - CHIRON**

 **"CAL" ISLAND- CALYPSO**

 **PERSEUS JACKSON - PERCY**

 **GROVER UNDERWOOD - GROVER**

 **OCTAVIAN LIVIUS - OCTAVIAN**

 **PRINCIPAL TERMINUS - TERMINUS**

 **"ODIE" ULYSSES ANDINOS - ODYSSEUS**

 **MR. STENTOR -MARK**

 **I would like to clarify this isn't a mortal AU,but it is a high school AU. I don't own the dam books. Schist.** **My writing isn't what it used to be,but I hope it has improved. I know people liked my other story with a similar concept of the female character hiding in an all-boys school(I'm trash for these stories. Sorry),but this one has a lot more twists and turns so buckle up and enjoy the ride.**

 **In honor of Rick for teaching me mythology,I'll have some easter eggs for you. If I feel like it needs to be explained,I will have it listed down below in a few chapters.**

* * *

The sun fell ill. Not once. Not twice. The whole week there was daytime without light. Regardless,who would complain about the cloudy days?

Summer sizzles,Winter freezes,fall fell,but there was enough pregnant plants that made Spring feel as if little droplets from the sky made life worth watching on ground zero.

Cal buttoned up the last of, "Goode High prestigious armour needing to be kept clean at all cost" uniform as Mr. Terminus had put into terms. It is a white,long sleeve button up,slacks and a pair of loafers Cal had to buy personally. The royal purple suit and golden tie was a given.

Cal rubbed the embroidered words and folded the faded black handkerchief,placing it in the suits right-front pocket. It was the school's way of classifying each student by grade,but the students way of classifying background. The caramel brunette put on the heirloom necklace always carried around. It was a trademark now. Cal saw life as a show,and if there was a cartoon about the life of Cal,the necklace shaped as two snakes mingling to set their eyes on each other in the middle would hold something like a power. All superheroes had some weapon with a power.

One last glance at the dorm mirror hung by the window and the door was closed behind,backpack in clutch as the scoundrel of the duo who left campus without Cal the previous night was now left behind to be late again. Snug under a light weight sheet.

Before racing down the stairs Cal knocked on the next door with a small "Grover" etched on the side of the knob. Cal shouted,"You're gonna be late!"' _Just like your best friend'_

The brunette is rather small in height and stature compared to other students. There was an invisible set of rules that hadn't made its way to Cal's peripheral vision,but guessed it didn't make too many friends for high students are all about appearance- they were either rich heirs,models,athletes, or part of the charity group,

but no one ever talks good about the charity group.

They were easy to find in a crowd. Each student gets only one handkerchief for the whole year with their personal I.D. information, like everyone else in their grade,but it didn't last long. Like Cal,it would be stripped of its once glossy look one way or another through versatile events occuring in the charity group-

Swimming after dark in the school pool to catch it, unclogging a toilet with the handkerchief beneath the muck,tied onto the principals air conditioners vents once dusty- Cal was a lucky one. It was Christmas time and the black 'chief needing to be found was used as a rag to clean the ornaments. It was faded by then.

People would say the poor would do anything to hang on to something valuable,and they were right.

The school had hundreds of doors exactly the same,but only one door held Mr. Brunners class. Luckily,it was also the one Cal proudly could find blindfolded at any given point. The door creaked as it opened,but only Cal heard it beneath the rubble of hushed voices and loud laughter.

"Mr. Island! How thoughtful of you to come early." By the first step into class there was a greeting of a bow and a feigned posh,older mans accent. "May I take your coat,sir?" The game continued and Cal played along.

"Why,you are too kind mister Odie. May I ask what today's specials are?" Odie,a full-ride scholarship athlete,walked behind Cal to undress the coat. He hung it on his arm as he escorted Cal to their seats,taken by the hand. Cal blushed.

"For today's special we have a flaxen, hazel tinted,curved herb with the side of chocolate seasoned cow sap."

"A bruised banana and chocolate milk?"Cal didn't wait for Odie to answer,because they both knew Cal was right,

"Did you just call a banana an herb?" They broke character,Odie shaking off his servant face,taking his rightful seat next to Cal on the left.

"I also called your favourite chocolate beverage _seasoned cow sap_." He let the last part of his sentence escape his lips with exaggeration. "As a bonus for getting it right,I have something else." Odie looked up at Cal nervously,and then to the other side of him.

He fished out a yellow package,small enough to fit in his backpack,but big enough to take up most of the space. There wasn't any plastic bag that held his books at the side of his legs.

"Where is all of your supplies? The bell is going to ring soon."Cal was thinking since he has nice long legs he could probably dash back to his dorm to get his stuff before Brunner gets to class.

He waved it off,placing the package on top of his desk. He scooched his desk closer to Cal's so their desks now touched. "Never mind that- look at what my patron sent me."

"Your Patron can send you gifts? I thought you weren't allo-"Odie gave Cal the glare of silence.

"This is for you. Any other way this gift could have been sent and it would have been confiscated by Mr. Terminus." It was a harsh whisper. Odie slid it onto Cal's desk and scooched his desk back to its original position.

Cal's eyebrows couldn't help but rise at the revelation and unhinged the metal clamp to slide out a sooty looking book and a letter hidden on the fronts back page of it. Before Odie or Cal could read anything,Odie tossed the book back into the manilla packaging and threw Cal's suit on top of it as the bell rang. As always,Brunner entered right on time.

"Bonum matutinum, quōmodo tē habes?"

By the greeting,Odie spilled the gift into Cal's backpack without consent as Cal suited up.

"Mista B our baseball practice canceled." A student in the middle section upfront told honestly.

"Next time please answer in Latin, Mr . Stentor." He scolded,but then proceeded,"A rain-check,perhaps would accommodate your wants?" He wheeled himself in his chair all the way to his desk at the far right side by the windows. He picked up his attendance sheet and began roll-call.

All teachers but Brunner used their computers to take roll. Brunner had bare desk and a "No-tech"room.

No laptops.

No tablets.

No computers.

No phones.

Notes in his class had to be written by every students own hands. It was freaky to Cal,he takes one look at someone's handwriting and he would remember it. If someone used someone else's notes during tests,he would know. His eyes held a certain sense of wisdom to it as if he has learned too much for one lifetime. It could come from his beard too.

"...Ulysses…"

" _Adsum_." It was a gut wrench call that came from the heart of Odie. A burp.

"...Alexander…"

Cal was getting ready for her call. For some reason,Cal always wanted to make sure she didn't miss her name. Small things made her anxious for no good reason.

"...Calypso…"

"Adsum! " She croaked. The others didn't like the frog like sound that met with a couple glares in her direction,but it made Odie laugh and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Calypso?" After all names were called,Brunner called upon Cal once more. This time it was met with a scolding stare.

"Yes,sir?" Impish response was met.

"Where is Perseus?" Cal was hoping he wouldn't ask too soon. Cal looked over at the front corner seat right next to the door. It is empty. He didn't make it in time for roll-call and this time he remembered to ask right after.

"Is it okay to say he's volunteering at the fields?"

"Will it be truth if I ask?"

"Nōn."

The class roared with laughter and Brunner chuckled too. They both waited for the giggles to die down.

"Then no,it is _not_ an okay answer."

Cal nodded and then replied credibly,"He's sleeping."

Mr. Brunner lowered his eyes at Cal and they had the silent conversation spoken with eyebrows and facial expressions:

 _He left campus again_?Brunner asked.

 _Yeah. Family stuff_ Cal glumly responded.

 _I'll let it slide. This time._

 _Thank you._

He marked Percy's attendance as here and let it slide once again,closing the folder. He placed it on his blanket covered legs and pushed himself to the table to drop it off.

"Carpe librōs."

The class groaned,but with enough willpower they got the needed materials. Carpe meant seize and libros meant books were plural. Seize the books,but Odie didn't have …

"That's _my_ book." Cal whispered loudly to Odie.

He smiled with a dumbfounded look,but pretended it was his. Cal made eye contact with him,wanting to tell him to screw off and get his own book,but one look into his eyes and Cal couldn't help but tell him it's alright.

"And where is your book ?"Brunner asked once he turned around. Cal was the only one without a book and it was embarrassing. In the span of three minutes he had already written out the lesson plan on the board.

"It's with Percy."Cal murmured.

"Speak up, Mr. Island."

Cal cleared her throat,lying,"It's in my dorm room. I forgot to put it back in my bag after I studied."

"Well,go on,I trust you will come back after you find it. Wake Percy up." The first part sounded more like he was questioning himself whether or not he trusted Cal.

Cal stood up with her backpack,stumbling to the front of the class. She gave Odie a death glare. He mouthed," _It's in my room."_ Obviously it wouldn't be in Cal's.

Cal chuckled nervously,"I'll be right back- with Percy."

He started his lesson as soon as the door closed and all Cal could do is curse on the way to Dormitory F-DF- that was farther away than Dormitory A -DA-from the classes.

"Eighty-nine...ninety-one...ninety-three-" Cal read the numbers out loud until reaching the room."Wake up Percy Jackson,wake up Percy Jackson." Cal sang as the door unlocked only to be greeted with a half dressed Percy.

"Hey!" The jet black haired boy's first reaction is to cover his chest.

Cal tilted her head,"Hey to you too,Mr. Brunner wants you in class. Don't forget your book." Cal took a quick glance at him and looked up at the ceiling.

Percy moved his hands away and slid his wrinkled white shirt on. It was short sleeved,totally against school policy but it hugged him in all the right ways.

"Odd- isn't that size a little too small on you?" Cal realized it was her shirt. The one she bought. With her own money in case she was ever allowed to leave campus grounds.

"I saw it on the floor and put it on."He combed his hair back with his fingers and

grabbed his bag.

Cal clung to the door frame and pulled her backpack off her shoulder- it was heavier than she thought it should have been. She unzipped her hikers bag to peer through.

"What's that?"Percy asked. Without warning he grabbed onto the object of weight- the package.

"It's mine,thank you very much."Cal grabbed the package bottom,but Percy at the last second pulled it up higher and dropped the contents of it on the ground by accident.

"Here- let me help."The taller boy dropped down on one knee,but Cal brought him back up,irritated as she picked up the book. There was now soot stains on the wooden floor Cal mopped yesterday.

"Whatever. I gotta go to Odie's dorm. Get a latin book." Cal got up from her position on the floor and started walking away with the book packaged once again in her hands. Soot sticking on like ink after writing with a pen.

"You can use mine if you want. I don't really need it." Percy jumped in the middle of hopping around on one foot as he put a black sock on the other.

"I'm good,Jackson. Just get to class and don't give them all a hard time." It was hard to hate Percy or even be mad at him for more than a couple minutes. A likeable guy.

Cal stepped forward to the entrance door of Dormitory A. Unlike Dormitory F,there was security guards at the back and front entrance in case of intruders. No,not robber intruders. Fan intruders. Girls especially.

DA to DD held most of the schools finest students. They were all public figures or at least they are training to be,but DA held students that are the elites of elites. Cal couldn't understand how Odie got in there with his status.

"Name?"One of two guards standing tall and fearless on the right asked. Unlike the purple suits,they wore a black one with a matching black tie and an earpiece clinging to the back of their ear,looping into it. She thought year-round security were supposed to have name tags,but she guessed it was a different routine from other days.

"Calypso Island."

"I.D. please." Cal groaned,but gave them the handkerchief. She passed time and looked around at the building. It is a four stories high,smooth blocked, white building with windows at every other panel. Today there was bodyguards at every window on floor one's insides. Maybe even more on the other floors,but she couldn't see from the angle she was at. The two guards looked at each other and nodded.

"You may enter." The left one with black hair slicked back gave the 'chief back . The two parted ways for Cal to enter.

"Is everything alright?"Cal asked."You guys seem a bit sad. It 's probably the cloudy sky."

The right guard only nodded and filled in the empty space when she walked in.

She drank in the surrounding and almost choked at how aesthetically pleasing the dorm seemed. She never really saw the insides of DA,only told people she's been in there because Odie invites her in all the time. Dustless on every surface,the splash of colors on the wall precisely where it needed to be. Marble counters and there's still snacks - she now understood where Odie gets the food. DF lost its privilege for snacks in the dorm after a charity casket got caught in the principal's office trashing the place.

Bean Bags were in the middle of the corridor as leather couches circles around them with a flat screen T.V. big enough to take up most of the wall it hangs on.

Only did she realize a little after the gaping moments there were other people standing there by the windows. Guards in white suits and one person in all black,sitting by themselves on a sofa. She refrained from asking for directions from him.

Cal shuffled slowly over to the hallways,slipping it out of the manilla folder, opening up the thick book to the first page.

She noticed the pages had waves rippling ,thumbs had turned through so many times- a good book it seemed,but the covering around it-

"Fire." She rubbed her fingers together. Someone tried to burn it,but it didn't have the smell of a forest fire. It smelled of plastic and chemicals.

* * *

 _"Dear Calypso,_

 _I give this to you in times of despair for both you and me. The work must be pushed forward and soon there will not be enough time to borrow. I cannot do all the work alone. Do not let this slide into the hands of your enemies._

 _All will be revealed when the time comes. Your past. Your present. Your future._

 _A"_

* * *

Two snakes decorated the sides of the letter, ingrained in the books leather.

Cal stopped in her tracks by the time she finished reading the end of the letter. Odie's sponsor knew Calypso- have they met before? Surely they must have if there was a gift granted to her.

Cal turned it to the side and back with no luck for a title.

She looked up from the book,pushing it back into the wrapping with her already crowded backpack,crinkling math homework from three days ago beneath it all.

She felt a sudden pain come from her chest and winced. It burned.

"Excuse me- do you know which room Ulysses… Andinos lives in?" She asked the closest person to her. He seemed familiar too.

"I'm sorry,I don't believe we met. You are…",the blonde Cal stopped in the hallways to ask for directions seems like a pretentious donkey suddenly. She eyed his glossy blood red handkerchief.

"Calypso Island. But most people call me Cal for short."

"I'm not just most people." He stated ,as a matter of fact,"The name is Octavian,Junior class president." Calypso eyed his guards behind him,standing still. Both in white like the other guards she saw earlier. _'So they're his guards.'_

He looked directly at her hands and continued the introduction,"You don't seem like you should be here at this time. I assume you are from the charity caskets?"

"Yes",Cal wanted to change the topic quickly,"So,do you,by chance since you must live in this dorm,know where his dorm room is?"

He hissed,jerking his hand back,"If I do know,would I tell you right away?"

With that subjective answer,Cal turned on her heel and made her way to the exit.

A snap was heard like a gunshot indicating two horses start their race. Two hefty men in white suits stood in front.

"Hang on there,I don't recall me deciding to end this conversation." The blue eyed boy walked in front. With a swish of his wrists the men opened up. "Calypso Island,huh?" He asked himself."I haven't heard of you before. Why are your hands dirty?"

She took a sharp breath at the feeling of burning up and noticed the president seemed to be hurting too.

Cal eyed the President before her,the small turns in her head steaming up as she thought it through.

"I'm a charity casket."Cal agreed."I had to do chores and didn't have time to clean my hands."

He smiled brightly as if he had uncovered a secret. Cal watched his actions carefully and took note of his personality. Prideful- flattering works.

"Ulysses allied himself with a Casket?" The word he used to degrade the lower end of the school seemed silly,but it still made Cal grind her teeth and he had noticed.

DF students- they were the lower maintained students at Goode stereotyped as students who were societies charity case. Many begged to say scholarships,but it wasn't viewed that way. Majority of deaths in school were DF students and the word casket stuck since the first students funeral.

"That's not a good sign for his stay here at Goode high." Cal didn't like where things were going for her or Odie. " He could one day be mistakened for one."

Then the thought occurred.

"I'm one of his ... servant boys,President." Octavion smiled brightly at the mention of his occupation. "I was asked to bring him his textbooks so he may learn in Mr. Brunner's class."

She watched him fidget with a ring on his hand as he spoke,

"Brunner." He spat. "I was wondering why a servant boy were here. Ulysses is in the last hallway on your right. Number eighteen."

Cal un-clenched her fists and forced herself to bow her head at seventy-five degrees before walking away to the exit going the same direction. She didn't need it any longer. Class was almost done. No use for it now.

"We will meet again,Calypso. I haven't had a Sophomore servant in awhile."The farewell felt unsettling.

She had her story formulating in her head to tell Odie about how she met the Junior class President _. I told him I was one of your servant boys just so I can get your Latin book,and I didn't even get_ _it_.

The burning sensation stopped.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I got excited over the story and have chapter 3 already going,and I have had this plotline in my head for too long,but I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter. For all authors,I would like to ask as well to maybe review?**


	2. It's not my fault?

**NICO DI'ANGELO- NICO**

 **GABE UGLIANO- SALLY'S BOYFRIEND**

 **Ring of Gyges-** _a.k.a._ ring of invisibility. By adjusting it,it can make the wearer invisible. Unseen even by the gods above including Apollo who sees everything.

* * *

"He really stopped you for that?" Odie asked between bites of his orange chicken and brown rice scoops. He was shoveling hard in this lunch.

"And he believed it!"Cal huffed. She stabbed into her lunch like she would have stabbed her enemy on the field. She rehashed the brief encounter with Junior class President,Octavian.

The cafeteria was built as a spacey restaurant,but for Cal it never felt like there was a lot of space between her and her friends. There was a couple of them,some faces new,others old. Cal's one rule was that they never kick someone out of the group if their intentions are honest and they usually are.

"I should have been there."Percy threw his hands up in the air,falling back in his chair. "I would have dared him to try that with me."

"You're Percy Jackson.I don't think anyone considers you to be a DF kid. Let's face it. I'm just an easy target."Cal sighed,following Odie's actions of engulfing too much to fit in one's mouth.

"Octavian doesn't talk to anyone unless he wanted something from you. Maybe...do you have a family secret involving money he knows about?"

Cal started to choke on rice grains. She grabbed water to dry and drain her throat and coughed a little more. money? "I'm a charity case from societies outlaws,remember?"

Percy snapped,with a bright idea,"Maybe you have a politician as a cousin!"

"Ooh! Your godmother must be a Southern Bell!"Odie got into the fun too.

"I don't have parents,how in the name of everything good would you think I had a godmother in hiding?"

"What if you have superpowers you never told us about? What if Octavian found out about it?" Cal hissed at the ridiculous joke and pulled Grovers ears from across the table and almost tipped his beanie off. He whimpered.

He always had a beanie on his head against dress code,but no one subjected him to punishment about it. It stayed a mystery to Cal he would get away with it.

"Cal! Don't pull his ears!"Percy said,"He's sensitive there-"

"Cal's superhero name is Super Cal." Grover interrupted between sniffles,grabbing his silver lustrous hanky to wipe the fallen tears off his goatee.

Odie forked down the last of his plate, "Super-Cali-fragil-istic-expi-ali-docious." he said this without flinching,

"Aren't we all comedians today."Cal rolled her eyes. She took another bite,"He said to me he hasn't had a Sophomore servant in awhile."

Goode is a rich high school,but there was no family owned butlers allowed on campus. It didn't stop the lazy from not doing work,it just stopped them from doing honest paying. "Servant boys"were DE to DF students secretly doing work for higher ups either to please them or because of blackmail.

"Well,are you gonna take that?"Odie asked.

"Anyways,I have to talk to Mr. Brunner. He must be thinking I skipped his class for no good reason."Cal sunk into the cushioned seat and pretended not to hear his questions no one else seemed to pay attention to.

Brunner is probably the only teacher Cal cared for,but in return Brunner is also the only teacher who cared to remember her name without looking at the roster. It's a bond she tried to compare with a sensei to a student like Karate kid,but she knew Brunner and the others were closer.

Grover stared down at something on Cal's shirt for a fat minute.

"What?"Cal asked. She looked down,moving the necklace to the side. She had black smudges everywhere - no one said anything earlier. "Ugh,the frickin' soot got all over my shirt."Cal stood up,using the 'chief to try and wipe it all off,smudging it even more on the white shirt.

"Where did you get that necklace from?"Grover asked.

Cal gave up on wiping."This? It's a family necklace." Cal unclipped it from behind her and laid it in front of Grover. "Don't break it. I'll be right back."

Grover watched over it in surprise as Cal gathered up the empty plates and dirty utensils to take to the dishwasher treadmill. She heard thank you's from behind her and came back quickly after she placed the items on a roller,never to be seen again until dinner time with a new sparkling clean to it.

"I'm back and what were we talking about?" Cal moved all the condiments to the side so she could better focus on Grover.

"I thought you didn't have parents."Percy interrupted.

"I don't."

"Then explain the necklace- it looks like a lot of money."Percy seemed impressed.

He seemed happy Cal possibly had money stocked away somewhere. Between the two roommates,they understood Cal wouldn't get out of the DF classifications through athletic abilities like he did over Summer. His hanky isn't glossy,but it also wasn't on him at all times in his front pocket. A rebel at their finest in this school.

"Yo,you didn't tell anyone about the thing did you?"Odie asked. His brows furrowed. He used casual slang that didn't fit his tone. He was nervous.

Cal shook her head,"The book is fine." She gestured towards her smudged shirt,"But my shirt is not."

"Good." Sweet relief.

Odie excused himself from the equation and said his goodbye's quickly.

"Bye",they said in unison.

"Think of Annie the second oldest movie version." That seemed to click in their minds. Cal sat down and continued,picking up her necklace and placing it back around her neck,"She doesn't know about her past,and I don't know either,but someone left this for me,like Annie, and I keep it on me at all times incase someone ever comes to find me."

Cal tried explaining it without sounding pathetic,but she really did sound like a hopeful orphan. Cal looked over Percy and Grovers stormy expressions.

Grover broke the silence after a few moments,"I'm sorry I didn't know about your life enough."

"What for?You didn't cause any of my life's sorrows."Cal told him.

She hated pity. It was this sense of feeling inferior to others that made her feel as though she had to prove them wrong.

The bell rang.

"I have a free period right now. Does anyone want to come to Latin class with me?"

"You're a Sophomore. Sophomores don't have free periods."Grover scolded Percy. He pulled out a roll of foil from his backpack and wrapped up his three enchiladas with a heavy duty. His eyes lit up as he safely put the prized possessions into his backpack without wobbling with his crutches on his side.

"Grover,you just have to...open up your horizons and realize anything is possible if you put your mind to it."Cal defended Percy's claims. She too wanted to go to Latin class to talk to Brunner.

The two tiptoed quietly to the exit,side by side as Grover was distracted. They slipped into the crowd of students exiting the cafeteria and once outside they made a dash before their friend could catch them.

"What class do you have right now?"Cal asked in between panting. She was swallowing air as best as she could. Percy's time and distance took one minute as it took Cal to catch up in three.

"Latin-",he pulled out an excuse note from the devilish teacher in question."He wanted to talk to me. What class do you have?"

"Math."

"Good call to ditch. Dodd's a pain."

* * *

 **OCTAVIAN'S P.O.V.**

His steps were of a confident leader,only stopping at his own pain in private. He hissed.

"Master Livius,are you okay?" The guards behind him,sent by his families corporations, pestered him with nonsensical questions- of course he isn't okay.

He twisted his ring loose off his ring finger to observe his wounds- blistering,red skin found where the ring had been. He winced.

His own armour against the sun had become a traitor to him in a few moments of meeting that student. The scorching of skin never happened before,but there was no doubt in Octavian's mind that student was like him. A threat. If the outside had been clear skies...he glanced at the windows.

He walked over to the stubborn boy in all black,sitting like a corpse on the chair. His guards took note and left his side. Stiff,almost like he was the way Octavian lived,the ghostly boy sat still. The boy opened his eyes, strands of his black,medium length hair falling in front,

"Do you enjoy being dead?"He asked,a bit amused. " You seem a bit...startled,Livius. Did you see your past? Or perhaps,did you meet someone like you?" From the lack of light shining in the loft area,Octavian couldn't tell whether he was laughing at him.

"A monster?"Octavian growled. He slipped the ring on to a different finger. "Nico,could it be the vampire population has increased?"

"An immortal."He simply answered. He closed his eyes peacefully,keeping Octavian on edge. He wasn't supposed to be there longer than a few minutes,but he enjoyed watching Octavian's confusion.

Nico rarely ever spoke to anyone out of his or his sisters interest,ignoring the unneeded and speaking little to the ones who count. The only exception was their fathers orders,and Octavian became Nico's heftiest case.

"We can't have two immortals in one place now,can we?" He chuckled darkly.

Nico didn't respond;an invitation for Octavian to continue. "Oh? Have I now been considered an immortal by my grand-father?"Boasted Octavian. "Finally,after so long,my reputation has become one with the higher authorities."

"Whatever",he opened his eyes,rising from where he stood. "I have to go now."

"So soon?"Octavian asked- his mind was now elsewhere. "You haven't said anything as to why you're here. Your presence is … enlightening."He cooed.

Nico grumbled. "I came here to see if the assassin has attacked,but sadly,you're still alive."

"The ruthlessness in your tone leaves me breathless."Octavian said sarcastically. As mighty as he wanted to seem he had his limitations.

"Flattering."

"Has the assassin been classified?" Octavian wondered aloud.

Nico shrugged,his shirt now seeming like an oversized dress to his hips. "As far as I know? The species is demigod."

Octavian sighed in relief,"A demigod is the mighty assassin? With the skill description provided,I would only assume it would be a male vampire."

Nico rolled his eyes at his pride. "You doubt my people?I could kill you-"

"-but you didn't so I must be of some worth to you or your sister." Octavian smirked.

 _Family,friends,such weaknesses are pathetic_. Octavian always found Nico's reaction to the mention of his sister rather ridiculous- he wears his emotions on his sleeves too well. The only one between the two to die eventually is Nico. His oldest sister still stuck in a twelve year-old body.

Nico lowered his eyes at Octavian in disgust. "If it weren't for lady Artemis,I would have let you rot."

"The same to you",Octavian said. He snapped his fingers,"Nico will be escorted out now."

"I leave when I want to." Nico walked off towards the exit,no one daring to touch the fuming teenager.

No one dared to follow him through the door and out to the courtyard of school.

"Should we follow him,boss?"

"No. Find me that Sophomore student from earlier,I will follow Nico."

"Dead or alive?"

"If I could have him dead I would."

They nodded and one by one the guards headed out into the rain in an orderly fashion,like servants of old ready to die for their king. The Junior president twisted his ring to a precise angle,becoming translucent in seconds. He headed towards the dorms exit doors and followed Nico two steps behind, staying ever so quiet.

They took a bee line to the DF dorm,soaking from head to toe. A thunder cracked the sky.

* * *

They walked into an empty class, the waiting teacher sitting patiently in the center.

"Hey, Mr. Brunner. You needed to talk to me?" Percy chirped. He slid into the desk in front.

The Latin teacher eyed Cal curiously,asking as to why the student was there. Cal looked the other way and explained herself for the absence. He wasn't surprised by Cal's sudden presence. He never was.

"I lent my book to Ulysses in class and I tried to get into his dorm to get his book,but I got creeped out by the security guards in white." But mostly the Junior president.

"We don't have security guards in white,Mr . Island. " Chimed the older man.

Alarms went off in Percy's head,but Cal sensed it and tried to keep things calm. Fight or flight,she will always take the calmer side of things.

"I know. It had something to do with the Junior Pres. I don't get the DA," Cal took the corner seat,three seats away from where Percy sat but two feet away from the door."they're too self absorbed.'

"Well,thank you for explaining yourself sooner than later. It would have left me in the shadows of events. Had I known your situation I would have excused you." He flipped his breaks up by the ankles on his wheelchair and twirled to the side of his desk.

Percy gave Cal a look of betrayal as if he was supposed to know earlier there were strange things happening,but Cal didn't feel like explaining herself as he had not explained where he was at last night.

"Now,Perseus Jackson,I would like to inform you concerning your track record. The missing class periods have exceeded far above my standards." Brunner rolled back with a medium sized box that fits on his lap.

He rubbed the back of his neck,"Yeah,sorry about that sir. I've just been dealing with a lot of stress with schooling and -"

"Home?"He guessed right.

"Don't be too surprised . I am well aware of your disappearances off campus to go home to your family." Cal slunk back down in her seat. She had squealed several too many times to the old teacher.

Percy frowned,"How did you find out?" He had a feeling it was Cal and possibly Grover,but wanted to hear their names said.

"You are not in trouble. Rather,I have some favours to ask of you when you leave the grounds again."He placed the cardboard box on his desk.

Cal watched carefully as Percy looked down at it .

"What's this?"He asked. He poked the box,but didn't open it.

"I want you to understand the dry luck you were born with and the fate you both have received."

Cal,shocked,asked,"Me? What did I do?"

"What did _we_ do?"

"Nothing you could have controlled."He smiled and dug through his pocket. He placed a parchment folded into four on the box.

"I need you to take this to your mother." He pointed at the parchment,"The box is for you from your sponsor."

"Which one?"

"A special one."

"Now I'm really worried."He joked. He never met any of his sponsors,let alone receive a gift. From what Cal heard,the sponsors Percy has often wait until they become super famous in their fields. In Percy's case,when he needed money,they weren't there,but when he won Nationals,they reaped what little Percy owned.

Mr. Brunner chuckled,"Take a friend with you,please. For your safety."

"Could I go?"Cal felt awkward asking suddenly,but she couldn't remember the last time she was allowed to leave the grounds just to cool off. Let alone leave the grounds in general.

He shook his head."There's a reason you don't leave the grounds often."

"A good reason?"Cal asked.

"No."

"I'll take Grover Underwood with me."

Percy stood up from his seat and that was Cal's cue to leave too. There was no need for her to be there without the main contributor to her reasoning of being there.

They said their goodbye's and exited into the hallways. By then Percy had tried to peek into the box.

"Pandora's box I see?"Cal stuck her tongue out. She was thinking about the coincidence-she got a gift. He received a gift.

Cal wasn't one for being too bright,neither Percy,but there was that letter she had gotten and the warning said to the both of them about fate," _Nothing you could have controlled_ ",it made her stomach turn with heavy weight. He was warning them for the future,but there was a past Brunner knew about that she didn't. Could he possibly have known Cal before the memory loss?

"Yeah,kinda fishy." Percy's reply took her out of her thoughts.

Cal agreed,"I was thinking the same thing."

"Hey,did you tell Brunner I was leaving campus to visit my mom?" They made a turn to the left and they were headed for the court yards. The windows were foggy with "cloud sweat ",as Odie liked to call it,all over.

"Yeah. Sorry you had to hear it from him- me and Grover got worried once when you came back with blood stains all over your shirt."

Cal referred to a couple weeks ago when he crawled in one night after being missing for more than twenty-four hours. There were bruises hidden on his back and sides with blood dripping off his face.

He sighed,"It's alright."

He knew it was better than no one waiting for his return back to school. He at least had friends that worried for him.

"Do you think there's candy in the box you're willing to share?"Cal hoped. She warded off sweets in fear her cravings would be shown,but it failed majority of the time.

Percy opened the exit to the outer fields where the rain hit like bullets. It seemed like a mixture of hail the size of cheerios with lightning.

"It feels great."He looked up with squinted eyes at the rain fall.

"Do you have an umbrella?" A small attempt to search through raggy bags were met with the answer of no. There was _not_ a hidden umbrella somewhere.

"How about we wait for it to stop?"Cal suggested.

She wasn't ever fond of lightning,and the amount of rain pouring would press her clothes to her chest. She stayed by the door,but not close enough to feel the shower.

He shook his head and put his hand out,smiling,"I hate the cloudy days,but I love the rain more."A thunder crack rattled and then it stirred.

He tilted his head as an invitation once more to Cal. She looked over at him and instantly it melted away the worry of anything. She didn't like how his sea green eyes made her feel at home like she was feeling the ocean at bay. There was no home to begin with it and yet… she couldn't help but feel like she was falling.

 _'No. Stop that. He doesn't know. It's not fair_ '.

"Hang on."She took off her suit,folding and rolling it,and took the packaged book out of her backpack. Percy watched as she swung the back pack to the front of her chest and push down the suit to zip up the bag.

"Why did you do that?"Percy asked.

"I have one school suit."Cal informed.

"You can always use my spare ones." Percy offered once again.

"No",Cal answered,"Those are the suits your sponsors bought you. Your mom wouldn't want you to waste it on your roommate."

Speaking of mothers,he too did the same thing and kept the box and parchment in his bag for safety. There wasn't anything in his bag aside from the Latin book,food,water and a pencil.

When she got out and Percy closed the door behind her she huffed out all the air in her chest to say,"It's frickin' cold." They could see their breath form smokey puffs in front of them.

"Isn't it nice?"He breathed in through his mouth the fresh,icy air as he flipped his hair back.

"It's frickin' cold."Cal repeated. She pressed the backpack closer to her chest and gripped on to her gift."Where to?"

"DF. Grab an umbrella."

The two walked side by side,the shorter of the pair with caramel colored hair and a backpack in front of their chest held a wide padded envelope above their head. The taller mate with jet black hair and a slower pep to their step reached the entrance door first.

"Thank you",Cal mumbled as she shook her head like a cat shaking after getting wet. She slicked back her short hair.

They were met with the smell of lemon scented chemicals. The loft area was almost too dark to see the hallway and had one student hanging out,tinkering with the grand-baby piano on the side. The couches were set by the walls, coffee tables with opened books and trash can between the spaces. Last year there was matching blue couches, but this year they were mismatched colors after two students bought new furniture for DB and DC that had to be donated to DF. Mr. Terminus got rid of the old furniture,but he at least didn't remove the pictures of past students hung on the beige walls.

"You're welcome."Percy kicked his feet back and forth on the "Welcome"mat parked in the front and closed the door to not let more water in. He picked something off the wall by the light switches.

"Don't forget to buy more enchiladas and foil.- From Grover. P.S. _Heavy duty foil this time."_ Percy read aloud.

Cal snickered,"Your best friend seems obsessed with foil." Jokingly,she added,"He uses it all up like it's water."

Percy rolled his eyes and laughed.

The two walked up the stairs with their soggy clothes and left water trails behind. Cal opened the room door in a hurry,flung the loafers off her feet and dumped her bag and package on the floor. She took a clean pair of clothes to the bathroom and started the shower.

"I'm taking a shower!",yelled Cal to Percy. The lock was broken on the bathroom knob and she didn't want him to come in.

' _Quick change_.' She told herself. Cal never took showers when Percy was in the dorm. Quickly,she took everything off and unwrapped the long cloth around her chest and replaced it with a new one tucked under the sink beneath the towels.

"What'd you say?"He knocked.

Cal jumped at the sudden knocking,"I'm showering!"

"I need to pee." He moaned,knocking even louder.

Cal wrapped it quickly,a bit too tight,but she'd adjust it later. In this moment Cal was in panic. "Piss off,Percy! Use Grovers bathroom."

She quickly put the rest of her uniform on as she turned the water off,with one foot she swept the dirty clothes in her dirty pile,Percy's on the opposite side.

She swung the door open,and bit back a growl,"Here,the bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks."He closed the door.

Cal sat down on her bed and picked up the backpack by her feet. She took out her suit- wrinkled. She needed to iron it in the evening. Lightning crackled outside. It always felt like the sky was laughing at her. She didn't like it.

' _Nothing you could have controlled''The work must be pushed forward'-_

She picked up the package and,this time with knowledge,she grabbed one of her roommates towels on the floor and plucked the book out. She turned it to a random page:

 _"...loved me excessively and cared for me, and she promised to make me an immortal and all my days to be ageless, but never so could she win over the heart within me…_ "

She frowned at the small paragraph and turned to another random page. It felt like the book was a tragic story. It read:

" _They send a person who can never stay,who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help ... just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."_

She frowned. She didn't like tragic movies nor books. She didn't understand why someone would send her this.

"Hey",Cal jolted upright at the sound of Percy's voice and slammed the book shut,"you goin' to your next class or what? You'll be five minutes late at the earliest."

"No-I'll just stay in here and read."Cal brought the book up with the towel to show him."It's pouring hard. The umbrella wouldn't save me."

"Must be a good book." He took off his suit before,and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Why?"

"Because you don't read." Percy cheekily replied. He stripped off his shirt and Cal looked away,

"I told you not to change in front of me."

"We're both guys,"Percy proceeded,"and I know you close your eyes most of the time."

Cal made a face and let her eyes look at the book on her lap. She wasn't reading,of course,but it was something to stare at.

"So...what did you get from your sponsor?"

"Pandora's box,didn't we discuss this earlier?" Cheeky answer for a cheeky kid.

She huffed,"You're funny."

"And you're sassy." Percy grabbed a "clean" towel off the ground and used it to wipe off his hair.

"You can look up now."

Just as she looked up he laid down on her bed,which she had cleaned before she left for classes earlier.

"Your bed smells like downy heaven."said Percy as he continuously laid there..unaware of Cal sitting by him.

"Go do your laundry and it will smell like that too."

She proceeded to roll him off to the floor,and he laid there for a couple seconds before pulling himself up. He wanted to seem casual,but Cal could tell he too was curious of what hid in the box. He plucked it out of his bag.

"It could be food."

"Or poison."

"It's from your sponsors.",reasoned Cal.

"Precisely."

Cal nodded,"Maybe both then."

He has the toned body,and the personality did the rest for any sane human to say yes. His eyes...she hated to admit,but his eyes laid the world in front of whoever talked to him. To Cal,Percy is the guy picked first on the winning team,but in both of their opinions,the winning side didn't have the best players.

"Do you like your parents?"Cal asked as she thumbed through the book,not particularly reading.

"I love my mom."He was reading through what Chiron is sending his mother.

"But your dad?"Cal asked.

"Never met him." Percy said,absentmindedly he re-read over a few parts of Brunner's letter.

"I thought you said you met your dad?"Cal shifted in her seating. "Sorry for asking a lot of questions. You don't have to answer any questions if you don't want to."

He paused before answering,"I've only met my moms boyfriend."

"Gabe?"Cal remembered he spoke about him in a not too bright light. She had a feeling he was the reason Percy came home one night half dead.

He nodded solemnly,but Cal regretted asking. She quietly watched Percy tinker with the box,bringing out a not too shabby pen with a note card.

"It's a pen."He muttered.

"That's it?"

He read the note card,"Is the pen mightier than the sword? Sincerely, Mr. Brunner..."

A sudden knock came from the door.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and following this story. Big thanks for the review and as a reward,here is chapter 2. Cal won't be revealing anything soon,but the clues will stack up...maybe.**

 **Please,I accept all sorts of reviews as an amateur writer. Is the chapters too long or too short?Are the characters too OOC?**


	3. Addio Bianca

**BIANCA- NICO'S SISTER**

 **MARIA- NICO'S MOTHER**

 **This chapter made me think of my own family. Please relax and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

Nico shook like a cat,splattering excess water all over the room he stepped in,the entrance door closing took out a soggy, yellow stick-it note from his jean pockets.

Some of the words were smudged from the rain,a bummer since it was a reminder note:

" _Find Gro er U derw d, room 9".._.

The room number was smeared and the name's no longer legible. He remembered the faun he was looking for,but not the room number. He hasn't kept up his end of the bargain with updating tabs on Mr. Brunner and possible traces of demigods to the hunt.

He sighed and scoured at his own stupidity. He knew meeting Octavian was bad luck and should have gone to do what he really needed to do. The hope of him dead was too tempting.

He pocketed the note and mentally took note of his surroundings: Aside from him smelling like the outdoors, the place smelled of clorox wipes and febreeze. Unlike the dorm building he was once in with everything white,the dorm he stood in had blue,black and red couches in an opened circle with an old rocking chair and a baby- grand piano sitting on the left side of a hallway entrance. Pictures hung everywhere without any real sequence.

He walked around,looking at the crookedly hung pictures across the room. There were too many faces to remember any in particular,but they all seemed rather happy to be in a school that treats them like bottom feeders. He didn't understand school nowadays, they haven't changed even with the new gadgets,only the faces and buildings did,but the core system where it is most crucial,still proceeds to corrode itself.

Nico reached the last photo above the piano. The photo had a group of four students cleaning,one with a mop on their head with a smaller student holding onto their goatee,one arm wrapped around their shoulders. The other two were smiling in the background with chocolate frosting and flour decorating their white shirts,putting bunny ears above their friends heads. _Grover_.

Above that picture it was titled on the wall,"Most likely to clean for punishment". It seems he too is happy here,with friends. It was probably why he didn't report back.

Nico took the picture down from where it hung and closely stared at it. Satyrs don't make friends.

He smirked. The student from earlier is acquainted with Grover. He looked at them more carefully until his eyes dropped on the lace drooping down around their neck. Something about that seemed familiar. The two snakes taunted his brain to tug more into the issue,he knew this person's immortal- he could see their aura,yet why did he feel like he was missing something? He put the picture back.

 _'I'm here on a job,not to solve someone else's problem_.'

Speaking of jobs,his time should be rewarded with naps. He hasn't slept in awhile,but his mind showed no sign of wanting to stop. After the travelling he did to get to Goode to do menial work like keeping up with Grover,his gifts hasn't been working the same way it did two days ago when he left the hunters. He's taken more breaks to sit and respond to his surroundings. Bianca would be worried if he told her about this,but he didn't tell her and he didn't plan on burdening her more.

He looked down at the piano,hesitantly in question before pulling the bench out. He slid the black cover off the keys and trailed along until his right hands thumb reached Middle C. His left hand followed suit and stopped where his right thumb had landed,eight tiles away from Middle C.

He pressed the keys down gently to make a triad and smiled sadly;he didn't know how to play. There were only a few songs he could remember and he only knew how to play with his right hand for that matter. Still,

 _" Oj Marí,oj Marí…"_

He played with only his right hand,sliding his thumb from Middle C to G,remembering the words to an old tune he used to know. The song he knew was a love song,and yet he only remember it now as a song for pleading.

 _"...Nun trovo n'ora 'e pace, 'a notte 'a faccio juorno, sempe pe' stá ccá attuorno, speranno 'e ce parlá…_ "

Nico had a way of making beautiful things seem uglier than it appeared, even with music that came from the heart. He whispered the English part,the way his mother would when the song was revisited,

 _"...I can not find an hour's peace, live the night as it was day, to always stay here around, waiting to talk to her…"_

He stopped playing. He felt irrational,especially for thinking about that person- there was no more Maria,there was only Nico and Bianca. No matter how hard someone could try- _She's not coming back._

He let the shivers pass and looked behind him to realize there were two others in the loft area,looking over something by the door. The immortal.

He turned back around,his ears perked up.

"Don't forget to buy more enchiladas and foil. From Grover. P.S. Heavy duty foil this time."A lower voice said.

"Your best friend seems obsessed with uses it all up like it's water."

They walked past Nico through the hallways,but Nico followed the two students up four flights of stairs,the air getting colder around him. The same thought pulled up- a best friend with a satyr sounded like a half truth.

He watched as one student raced pass the taller one,the taller one taking their time. Nico thought it was too good to be true,but the student falling behind seemed as if to be gazing at the other with a weird look.

Nico stayed behind a hallway corner to not be spotted. There was a door slam heard and then the footsteps stopped. He felt his heel tingle and looked down at his sneakers:

Frozen.

All around and on his black sneakers had solid ice flattened on the ground . He looked behind him and the stairs had puddles frozen over. How did he not notice? It felt too sudden for it to solidify so quickly.

He looked to the front of him and traced his eyes to a room in the middle of a hallway,the frozen puddles ceasing to exist after the door.

A clicking sound like shoes clacking echoed off the walls, out of thin air he materialized before Nico,a grin wide as a goblins on Halloween.

"Thank you for doing my dirty work. It really means something to me that you were of help. Two birds with one stone,I wouldn't have known." Octavian smiled. "You seem a little stuck."

"What are you talking about? Did you do this?"Nico asked.

"If I could I would have froze you in place awhile ago,but it seems we both are disappointed." He was telling the truth,a card never pulled.

Then… could it have been the student? It seemed too left field especially after the encounter he had with Octavian. There was a couple dots he hadn't connected yet-

The best friend.

He sauntered forward,leaving his acquaintance stuck. Nico started talking and stopped him,"What do you plan to do? You can't kill them. How long were you invisible?" He needed enough time to quickly think of a plan.

He heard footsteps,heavy in weight,coming from a different direction than what he came from. A few of his guards caught up to him.

"Kill him? No. Take him? Yes." He smirked. With this proclamation he snapped his fingers and readjusted his ring. Silence again. "I was invisible enough to watch the ice form behind that swimming kid. Wizard perhaps? Or maybe one of your heroes."

"You'll burn just like you did before, Octavian."Nico warned,Octavian becoming slightly impatient. He felt chills up his spine. He glanced down for a quick second to notice it was forming ice shards around his sickly calves.

" I am not you. See,unlike you and your little group of gods and demigods,I work to survive,and I will not let this small bump go unnoticed." A sharp tongue whispered in Nico's ear. He watched as one guard knocked the door.

Nico punched as hard as he could in the direction he heard the whisper and felt his fist collide with something soft before hearing a thud.

'I'm sorry,but I have to save them',he mentally said a prayer to Artemis and Hades to forgive him for going out of protocol before slinking into the shadows,grabbing hold of the dark to take over,but it was too tiring for him. He couldn't travel in this state.

He did plan B and shook as much flakes of ice off him reaching for the ground. He slammed his hand on the wall and forced the guards shadows back to where they came from. Like dry bones crawling out of their graves,the ghoulish shadows under their feet pasted over by the lack of light engulfed them from the outside,dragging them to the end of the hallways with a scratching noise following after.

Nico felt light headed before suddenly being pushed forward ,his arm catching his fall,but the ice shards felt like knives were slicing through him. His shoes stuck to the floor,but the laces eased up on his feet.

He hissed at the stinging sensation before his face fell on the floor before he could get off his knees,hard. His ears were ringing.

"Did you forget you can't control me?" An aggressive tone to Octavian's voice felt devilish almost.

There was a pressure on Nico's rib cages and then another until he rolled over on his back,his breathing skipping. He didn't feel well...

"Aren't you done being on the losing side,angel?" Octavian kneeled by his shoulder with a swollen cheek,his crazy eyes opaque. He was confident Nico wouldn't get up anytime soon and he was right. 'Such a prideful person only shown himself to tease',Nico laughed at the thought and closed his eyes.

He waved his hand in the air,"Change of plans: Let's take them all."

"I only planned to take the inhuman,but thanks to Nico,we can kill the other. Add some goat feet too." Octavian's voice got lower for only Nico to hear,"A tip for the future: Visit your enemy at their weakest,not yours." Something hot slipped over his finger before he couldn't feel anything. The pain was fleeting and so was his conscience. "You're still alive,angel,I knew you were tired,but you seem a little...dead." The blond laughed.

He listened to the door creak open and all he could think about was his sister waiting for his arrival soon. He didn't say good bye and he had a feeling he wouldn't say hello anytime soon either.

* * *

 **3 chapters in this short time? New record for me.**

 **Thank you for following and having this story as one of your favorites. Thank you IAmHelenOfTroy and Olympxs for reviewing! I know this chapter's short,I actually had this chapter planned out to be longer,but I have to balance out the longer ones from previously,but I hope Nico's P.O.V. seemed alright. Tears shed,yes? I didn't plan to have Nico hurt,but...**

 **THANK YOU ESPECIALLY TO MY READERS. You guys keep me writing.**


End file.
